FIOLEE Decisiones Difíciles
by Alicia123123
Summary: Mientras toda marcha bien en la relación de Marshall y Fionna,Nuevos peligros amenazan a Aaa,Y entre esos la decisión mas importante de Marshall decidirse entre ser el siguiente líder de la nocheosfera y perder a Fionna o Perder a Fionna y quedar libre de su compromiso , Que desiciones tomaran? Y mas importante al fin fionna y marshall podran estar juntos para siempre?
1. Capitulo 1 Preguntas

PV Fionna.  
Ya Habían pasado 2 Años desde que Marshall y yo estábamos juntos , desde que eramos mas que simplemente amigos yo de verdad lo amo y nada haría que nos separara! Ni siquiera sus Estúpidos celos , Pero ese es otro tema... Últimamente he estado preocupada... Marshall anda muy raro lo he visto incluso cansado! La ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace 2 días y fuimos al bosque por que el me tenia que mostrar algo pero cuando llegamos solo lo perdí de vista un momento y cuando regrese estaba durmiendo arrecostado sobre un árbol ... Me preocupa que ande a si de echo una vez cuando fui a su casa en la cueva para darle un susto ya que una cucharada de su propia medicina le iría bien , lo encontré durmiendo en su cama pero eso no es lo extraño... Lo extraño es que no estaba encima! Si no acostado en la cama , No estaba flotando! me quede un rato hay pero cuando despertó no quise asustarlo ya que en realidad yo era la que estaba algo aterrada pero no le mencione nada por que pensé que tal vez era una faceta rara o cosa que les pasaba a los vampiros de vez en cuando pero tengo 2 días que no lo veo lo llamo y no contesta , ni siquiera me ha llamado o se acercado a mi ventana... No me ha dado ni una señal de que es lo que le ha estado pasando y de verdad que me preocupa.

PV Marshall  
Ya habian Pasado 2 años from Que Fionna y yo eramos novios La Verdad es Que en Todos los Anos de mi vida no me HABIA SENTIDO tan Feliz de Tener a Alguien Cerca ... Pero ... Ultimamente no se podido ver la porción algunos Problemas Que ESTOY Empezando Tener una ... Él Teñido Que ir a la nocheosfera Por Que mi ... Mi Madre, QUIERE Que empiece a dirigirla, La Verdad es Que No Puedo ni Siquiera Pensar Que ella es Parte de mí ... Ella Nunca sí preocupo por mi Pero Ahora ... Ahora solo QUIERE Proseguir Que Lo Que mi padre empezo, Pero ESO no es lo Que me preocupa, me preocupa Lo Que es Que es Realidad Como La rechazado ya que los muchas veces ella Quiera obligarme De Una forma en la Que Yo Pueda no negarme y sí Que lo hara tratando de lastimar a Fionna, El Tratado de HACER Que ella crea Que lo ESTOY pensando ... Que ella crea Que quiero ser instancia de parte de Eso que ella llama "Gobierno" La verdad Que ni a ella le Interesa do proprio Reinado solo los deja asesinarse Entre Ellos, Ultimamente Estado que REALMENTE agotado ni Siquiera que Hablado con fionna y sí Que ella a notado Algo Y Que Tengo Que decirle lo Que esta ocurriendo algún día y que si esto no se pone peor no habrá mas remedio que... Alejarme de... De ella.

PV Fionna  
Ya era de dia y me estaba duchando estaba muy nerviosa , No podía entender por que no habia ni una señal de Marshall tenia que ir a su casa en la cueva de inmediato su desaparición de la nada hacia que casi me diera migraña baje lo mas rapido y cuando estaba a punto de salir Cake me detuvo.

Cake: A donde vas tan rápido jovencita? Ni siquiera has desayunado.-Dijo tan cariñosa como siempre-

-Cake voy a visitar a Marshall creo que algo le pasa , Luego te cuento si?-Dije saliendo sin esperar su respuesta-

Luego de una larga caminata ya que fui tan estúpida de no pedirle a Cake que me llevara llegue al atardecer a la casa de Marshall.

- Al Fin! No... Puede... Ser... Que... Me... Halla... Cansado... Tanto...-Dijo respirando super agotada en ese momento toque la puerta de la casa de Marshall , Nadie abrió a si que decidí entrar de todas formas-

Me asome y no vi a nadie luego fui a la cocina y vi a Marshall dormido cerca de la nevera que estaba abierta y en el piso algunas fresas cosa que me dio mucha risa y fue algo conmovedor ver a Marshall tan tranquilo cosa que me inquietaba mucho, el no era tan tranquilo ·...· El era mas del estilo ser un idiota con sentimientos pero no lo cambiara si pudiera hacerlo de todas formas , Lo que hice fue guardar todo y colocar a marshall en su cama... Luego fui a ver que hacia mientras el descansaba , Una parte de mi estaba tranquila por que lo había encontrado bien pero la otra estaba desesperada por que se levantara y me dijera por que no me había llamado , En ese momento empece a ver sus cosas se que no era de mi incumbencia pero como el estaba descansado era prácticamente imposible que me pillara a si que buscando entre sus cosas me encontré algo... Era una carta... Me dio mucha curiosidad sobre todo por que decir que era de la madre de Marshall decía de Sra Abadeer , Pero justo cuando la iba a abrir escuche un ruido seguro era Marshall a si que cerré rápido el cajón y guarde la carta en mi mochila sabia que me iba a arrepentir de esto pero para mi defensa tenia curiosidad.

Marshall: Fi?-Dijo mirándome confundido pero luego sonriéndome dulcemente-  
-Marshall! Pe-Perdón por entrar sin permiso pero...-Dije hasta que el se acerco tanto que hasta podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi y me dio un beso largo y dulce... Pero era algo como con nostalgia algo en el no me estaba dando buena espina-

En ese momento cuando se separo de mi lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas que hizo que se sorprendiera y luego me rodeara de sus brazos también en ese momento note que una lagrima caía de mi mejilla... Yo esta feliz de que lo encontrara bien pero todavía no había entendido por que no me había hablado durante esos 2 días y se que era ridículo que llorara por ello pero es que ni yo lo entendía solo caían y no podía evitarlo.

Fionna: Por que no me llamaste...? Por que... Por que no me diste alguna señal de que estabas bien... Yo estaba preocupada y tu estabas aquí... Aquí... Marshall tienes que decirme que te esta pasando...- En ese momento se alejo de mi y volteo pero evitar mi mirada y solo me dijo "No volverá a pasar... Te lo prometo".

Fionna: Te creo... Pero Marshall me estas preocupando... Tu no... Tu no estas siendo tu últimamente... Es decir te agotas fácilmente e incluso... La otra vez te vi durmiendo y ni siquiera flotabas! No me digas que no esta pasando nada...No lo digas.-Dije mirándolo directo a los ojos-

Marshall: Fionna ... Alguien QUIERE matarte.-DIJO mirándome directo a los ojos y en ESE Momento desee Que no me hubiera DICHO La Verdad Pero éso era lo mas preferible. -

Fionna: Que alguien... Me quiere Asesinar?! Por que?!.-Dije mirando a Marshall , Y cuando vi su rostro pronunciando las ultimas palabras... Sus gestos fueron tristes de dolor... El estaba sufriendo por eso... El dijo... "Te quieren Matar... Por mi culpa."


	2. Capitulo 2 Respuestas

Que me querían hacer daño por Marshall? Ja! Esto era imposible! Por que alguien me querría lastimar solamente por... En ese momento me di cuenta de algo... Marshall es el siguiente líder de la nocheosfera la líder o reina en este momento era la madre de Marshall... Pero seguramente quiere obligar a Marshall para que el sea el siguiente.

En ese momento lo mire directo a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Marshall no pongas esa cara! Después de todo esto es como una aventura! Solo tengo que evitar que me maten!-Ok eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza y lo que dije hizo que Marshall se preocupara mas... No soy buena para esto pero una parte de esto me gustaba! Era hora de otra Aventura!-

Marshall: Fionna usualmente yo soy el que no se preocupa! Y tu estas tan feliz de que te quieran matar?! Diciendo que es una Aventura... No puede ser que pienses de esa manera.-Dijo enojado-

-Si me preocupa pero si algo llega a pasar no te olvides de que yo también soy fuerte y que me puede cuidar sola , Por algo soy la heroína de Aaa!-Dije orgulloza-

Marshall: Pero también debes recordar que a veces necesitas ayuda y que tampoco estas sola en esto.-Dijo ya mas relajado-

-Esta bien...-Dije de mala gana- Pero dime... Por que me quieren hacer daño y por que es tu culpa?-Dije mirandolo directo a los ojos... En ese momento me di cuenta de la piel oscura debajo de sus ojos eran ojeras y hace 2 dias no estaba hay lo que significaba que el a estado muy ocupado.-

Marshall: Por que... Mi... Mi madre quiere que yo ocupe su puesto para controlar la nocheosfera pero yo siempre me he negado... La he retrasada por que piensa que estoy pensando en aceptar pero no es a si... Y se que mando a alguien a hacerte daño para poder apresurar mi decisión y asegurarse de que la acepte.-Dijo colocando su mano en los ojos como si estuviera realmente agotado.-

-Pero no dirás que si , cierto? Digo... Que es lo que vas a hacer y a demás por que te vez tan... Tan enfermo no se agotado que es lo que has echo en estos días?!-Dije preocupada-

Marshall: No lo se... Fionna si algo te llegaran a hacer...Te he estado vigilando desde lejos viendo cada paso que dabas viendo si había algún peligro... Y hubo varias veces en que te intentaron lastimar pero se daban cuenta de que no estaban solos que yo estaba hay por lo que se iban a si que decidí vigilar te todo el día y no tuve tiempo de descansar pero tampoco es que estoy tan cansado...-Dijo tratando de quitarme la preocupación pero en realidad la empeoro , No puede ser que no halla echo nada mas que vigilarme-

-Marshall Te agradezco lo que haces por mi pero no es necesario que no descances e incluso no hagas mas nada! Dime desde cuando no comes?-Dije mirandolo enojada-

M: No se... Desde ayer en la noche?-Dijo tratando de recordar-

-No puede ser! Vamos siéntate en el sillón! Te traeré algo para que puedas comer y NO vas a ir conmigo estaré bien! Y por nada del mundo me sigas...!-Dije mientras el reia-

M: Esta bien pero no prometo nada-Dijo sonriéndome-

- Jajjaj Pues prometo que te pateara si me sigues! A si que quedate en ese sillon hasta que vuelva!.-Dije mientras salia de la casa-

- A ver donde es que puedo conseguir algo rojo... A ya! Voy al bosque a buscar fresas! Recuerdo a ver visto unas en su nevera pero esas estaban ya feas a si que le llevare unas mas bonitas para que se sienta mejor Tal vez a si pueda sentirse mejor! No se por que no me pudo contar antes... Como si no pudiera controlarme o algo a si...-Dije mientras llegaba al bosque y luego de una larga recogida de fresas volví a la casa en la cueva de Marshall cuando llego me encuentro a Marshall dormido en el sillón... Después de todo si se quedo hay... Era conmovedor verlo tan tranquilo... Subí y busque una manta , Luego de colocarcela y mirarlo por un largo rato guarde las fresas en el refrigerador y me senté cerca de el... En ese momento escuche a Marshall... Estaba hablando dormido? XD Pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba soñando y que era algo como una pesadilla...-

M: "Después de tanto tiempo... Ahora si me quieres... Pero solo para ocupar tu puesto..."-Decía mientras su gestos mostraban dolor... Yo lo quería levantar me preocupaba verlo a si pero el estaba agotada no lo debía despertar-

M: "Fionna... Fionna..."-Decía y luego dejo de hablar y luego siguió durmiendo-

Ya era de noche y yo estaba que me quedaba dormida llevaba un par de horas cuidándolo y ya estaba totalmente agotada... No se como había echo Marshall para cuidarme por 2 días seguidos sin dormir ni un poco...  
En ese momento el abre los ojos y se veía mucho mejor , Todabia tenia esas oscuras ojeras pero se veia menos agotado que antes.-

M: Fionna? Que paso? No me digas que...

-Si... Te quedaste dormido pero no te quise despertar para que descansaras... Tienes hambre? Sabes que? No respondas se que si tienes ·...· .-Dije mirándolo , Mientras el me sonreía -

Luego de que le llevara algunas fresas y comiera , Nos pusimos a ver una película.

-Y... Que vas a hacer ahora?-Dije mirándolo-

M: No se... Pero si esto sigue a si o se pone peor... Creo que tendré que aceptar Fi.

-Ni se te ocurra! Tu no quieres hacer eso!-Dije con una seño fruncido-

M: Fionna no lo quiero hacer pero tampoco voy a dejar que te hagan daño a ti o a Aaa por mi culpa.-Dijo enojado-

- A ti no te importa Aaa.

M: Pero a ti si.

Hubo un extenso silencio hasta que...

-Lo siento.-Dije mirando hacia otro lado , Me costaba pedir disculpas... Y mas mirando su cara.-

M: No importa.

-Bueno...

M: Creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a casa Fionna.-Dijo levantandoce y quitando la película.-

-Ha ... Esta bien ...-Yo no me queria ir pero ... Algo en el no ESTABA bien hoy, A Lo mejor Mañana iba a Estar de buen animo! -

Salimos de la casa en la cueva y fuimos a directo a mi casa en el árbol.

- Bueno... Mañana nos vemos! Cierto?.

M: Claro que si , No podría estar tanto tiempo sin verte ;3.

Cuando dije eso sentí que me había puesto como un tomate... Y darme cuenta de eso me puso mas roja.

M: A si que todavía te ruborizas.-Dijo acercandoce mas y mas hasta colocar su frente junto a la mía.-

-No! Bueno... Yo... Este... Creo... Creo que debo entrar!.-Dije mientras me alejaba y entraba a la casa , Dejan a Marshall a fuera riendo.

"Idiota! Como va a hacer eso... Es un..."

C: Fionna! Por que llegas tan tarde!.-Dijo frunciendo el seño-

-Estaba con Marshall y bueno... Perdón por no avisarte y salir de aquí de esa forma.

C: Bueno... Esta bien pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí.

-Si...


	3. Capitulo 3 Contrato de Sangre

PV Fionna.  
Ya Habían pasado 2 Años desde que Marshall y yo estábamos juntos , desde que eramos mas que simplemente amigos yo de verdad lo amo y nada haría que nos separara! Ni siquiera sus Estúpidos celos , Pero ese es otro tema... Últimamente he estado preocupada... Marshall anda muy raro lo he visto incluso cansado! La ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace 2 días y fuimos al bosque por que el me tenia que mostrar algo pero cuando llegamos solo lo perdí de vista un momento y cuando regrese estaba durmiendo arrecostado sobre un árbol ... Me preocupa que ande a si de echo una vez cuando fui a su casa en la cueva para darle un susto ya que una cucharada de su propia medicina le iría bien , lo encontré durmiendo en su cama pero eso no es lo extraño... Lo extraño es que no estaba encima! Si no acostado en la cama , No estaba flotando! me quede un rato hay pero cuando despertó no quise asustarlo ya que en realidad yo era la que estaba algo aterrada pero no le mencione nada por que pensé que tal vez era una faceta rara o cosa que les pasaba a los vampiros de vez en cuando pero tengo 2 días que no lo veo lo llamo y no contesta , ni siquiera me ha llamado o se acercado a mi ventana... No me ha dado ni una señal de que es lo que le ha estado pasando y de verdad que me preocupa.

PV Marshall  
Ya habian Pasado 2 años from Que Fionna y yo eramos novios La Verdad es Que en Todos los Anos de mi vida no me HABIA SENTIDO tan Feliz de Tener a Alguien Cerca ... Pero ... Ultimamente no se podido ver la porción algunos Problemas Que ESTOY Empezando Tener una ... Él Teñido Que ir a la nocheosfera Por Que mi ... Mi Madre, QUIERE Que empiece a dirigirla, La Verdad es Que No Puedo ni Siquiera Pensar Que ella es Parte de mí ... Ella Nunca sí preocupo por mi Pero Ahora ... Ahora solo QUIERE Proseguir Que Lo Que mi padre empezo, Pero ESO no es lo Que me preocupa, me preocupa Lo Que es Que es Realidad Como La rechazado ya que los muchas veces ella Quiera obligarme De Una forma en la Que Yo Pueda no negarme y sí Que lo hara tratando de lastimar a Fionna, El Tratado de HACER Que ella crea Que lo ESTOY pensando ... Que ella crea Que quiero ser instancia de parte de Eso que ella llama "Gobierno" La verdad Que ni a ella le Interesa do proprio Reinado solo los deja asesinarse Entre Ellos, Ultimamente Estado que REALMENTE agotado ni Siquiera que Hablado con fionna y sí Que ella a notado Algo Y Que Tengo Que decirle lo Que esta ocurriendo algún día y que si esto no se pone peor no habrá mas remedio que... Alejarme de... De ella.

PV Fionna  
Ya era de dia y me estaba duchando estaba muy nerviosa , No podía entender por que no habia ni una señal de Marshall tenia que ir a su casa en la cueva de inmediato su desaparición de la nada hacia que casi me diera migraña baje lo mas rapido y cuando estaba a punto de salir Cake me detuvo.

Cake: A donde vas tan rápido jovencita? Ni siquiera has desayunado.-Dijo tan cariñosa como siempre-

-Cake voy a visitar a Marshall creo que algo le pasa , Luego te cuento si?-Dije saliendo sin esperar su respuesta-

Luego de una larga caminata ya que fui tan estúpida de no pedirle a Cake que me llevara llegue al atardecer a la casa de Marshall.

- Al Fin! No... Puede... Ser... Que... Me... Halla... Cansado... Tanto...-Dijo respirando super agotada en ese momento toque la puerta de la casa de Marshall , Nadie abrió a si que decidí entrar de todas formas-

Me asome y no vi a nadie luego fui a la cocina y vi a Marshall dormido cerca de la nevera que estaba abierta y en el piso algunas fresas cosa que me dio mucha risa y fue algo conmovedor ver a Marshall tan tranquilo cosa que me inquietaba mucho, el no era tan tranquilo ·...· El era mas del estilo ser un idiota con sentimientos pero no lo cambiara si pudiera hacerlo de todas formas , Lo que hice fue guardar todo y colocar a marshall en su cama... Luego fui a ver que hacia mientras el descansaba , Una parte de mi estaba tranquila por que lo había encontrado bien pero la otra estaba desesperada por que se levantara y me dijera por que no me había llamado , En ese momento empece a ver sus cosas se que no era de mi incumbencia pero como el estaba descansado era prácticamente imposible que me pillara a si que buscando entre sus cosas me encontré algo... Era una carta... Me dio mucha curiosidad sobre todo por que decir que era de la madre de Marshall decía de Sra Abadeer , Pero justo cuando la iba a abrir escuche un ruido seguro era Marshall a si que cerré rápido el cajón y guarde la carta en mi mochila sabia que me iba a arrepentir de esto pero para mi defensa tenia curiosidad.

Marshall: Fi?-Dijo mirándome confundido pero luego sonriéndome dulcemente-  
-Marshall! Pe-Perdón por entrar sin permiso pero...-Dije hasta que el se acerco tanto que hasta podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi y me dio un beso largo y dulce... Pero era algo como con nostalgia algo en el no me estaba dando buena espina-

En ese momento cuando se separo de mi lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas que hizo que se sorprendiera y luego me rodeara de sus brazos también en ese momento note que una lagrima caía de mi mejilla... Yo esta feliz de que lo encontrara bien pero todavía no había entendido por que no me había hablado durante esos 2 días y se que era ridículo que llorara por ello pero es que ni yo lo entendía solo caían y no podía evitarlo.

Fionna: Por que no me llamaste...? Por que... Por que no me diste alguna señal de que estabas bien... Yo estaba preocupada y tu estabas aquí... Aquí... Marshall tienes que decirme que te esta pasando...- En ese momento se alejo de mi y volteo pero evitar mi mirada y solo me dijo "No volverá a pasar... Te lo prometo".

Fionna: Te creo... Pero Marshall me estas preocupando... Tu no... Tu no estas siendo tu últimamente... Es decir te agotas fácilmente e incluso... La otra vez te vi durmiendo y ni siquiera flotabas! No me digas que no esta pasando nada...No lo digas.-Dije mirándolo directo a los ojos-

Marshall: Fionna ... Alguien QUIERE matarte.-DIJO mirándome directo a los ojos y en ESE Momento desee Que no me hubiera DICHO La Verdad Pero éso era lo mas preferible. -

Fionna: Que alguien... Me quiere Asesinar?! Por que?!.-Dije mirando a Marshall , Y cuando vi su rostro pronunciando las ultimas palabras... Sus gestos fueron tristes de dolor... El estaba sufriendo por eso... El dijo... "Te quieren Matar... Por mi culpa."


End file.
